


Care for a drink

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Claire needs a drink while the defenders are out defending things. She is so done with all of it.She runs into Ward.





	Care for a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Claire and Ward are drinking buddies for life. They were the best thing in Iron Fist in my opinion.  
> I am going with the canon that Claire took care of Ward after 1x13 so they know each other.  
> This takes place during the defenders.

Claire walks into the crowded bar. The kind where all the rich wall street boys come to celebrate their money.  
Normally she wouldn’t bother with bars like these but she needs a drink fast and beggars can’t be choosers. She made her way through the three piece suits. 

Finding a place in the back or at a table was nearly impossible. So she headed for the bar top.  
Claire finally settled on a stool, she squeezed herself between two suits to take her seat. There, she ordered a double shot of whiskey.  
The bartender, a pretty androgynous boy with green hair, gave her a quick smile. He placed the glass in front of her and poured the first shot.  
She downed the amber liquid back in one gulp. “Keep them coming” her voice sounded hoarse, she stared vacantly into the distance.

The bartender gave her another shot glass. He bowed close to her and whispered in a low deep voice “Ward Meachum sends his regards”. 

Claire frowned for a moment to process what was said. Then she looked up and scanned the bar area.  
She spotted Ward Meachum sitting at the end of bar. Their eyes met.  
He held his drink up.  
She didn’t hesitate for a moment, she grabbed her drink and walked up to him. 

“I never pegged you for a Game of Thrones fanboy.”

"I'm not a fanboy," Ward replied while he took this blazer of the bar stool next to him. 

“You’re quoting Game of Thrones while buying drinks for women.. You are a fanboy, Lannister.”  
Claire smirked and went to sit down. 

“ And you got the reference”, Ward grinned. 

“Hey you got me I am a fan girl. Thanks for the drink.”

“You looked like you could use one.”

“You're right about that.”

“I figured I owe you one. Or well maybe more than one. You sutured me up nice.” He pointed to the back of his head.  
“Look no scar. I never did properly thanked you for that.”

Claire noticed the nervousness he carried himself with, trying to be social.  
Out off all the people she could have run into tonight she never expected it to be him.  
She met Ward a few times when he came to collect Danny at her place after she patched him up.  
Usually their conversations had been limited to discussing Danny's injuries and exchanging information about aftercare. 

She glanced at him, his sleeves had been rolled up to his forearms, and he had undone the top two buttons of his shirt. His tie was forgone.  
She thought he looked almost casual, she had never seen him like that before. Even after Danny blew out the 45th floor of Rand he looked immaculate.  
His tie and matching pocket square still in place albeit covered in blood. 

"So what are you doing here, Ward?"  
He smirked, "I need a drinking buddy.  
One I can confidently feel safe with not to let me do anything that will get me on the front page of the New York Bulletin.” 

“And you need a drinking buddy because your boyfriend is busy saving New York from the villain of the week.”  
Claire tilted her head to the right and met Ward’s sly grin. “You know what's going on then?”

“Yes.”

“I cannot deal with this insanity right now.” Claire said while she let out a long breath.  
“Also I haven't had a drink in a couple of weeks. This stuff's going straight to my head."

"When the occasion calls for it, I find that alcohol is a… well-deserved escape from reality." She raised an eyebrow cautiously.  
"Whiskey doesn't solve it but let's try shall we.” He slid the glass closer to her.  
She remembered that Danny told her that his sister left before the events and they haven’t heard from her since.  
Maybe there was more meaning behind his statement then what was happening tonight.  
“How are you doing?" She asked. 

Such a simple and unassuming question Ward thought.  
Then again, the whole reason he was here was to drink until his feelings went away,  
so maybe not so unassuming.  
He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something that sounded like I am fine.

He quickly turned his attention to Clair and fired the question back at her.  
“What about you what's going on.”  
“You don't want to know."  
“You're right." He rolled his head back, closing his eyes. "I don't. But that isn't going to stop me from asking."  
He grinned at her. Claire gave him a shove in a friendly matter. 

“I had a big fight with Luke. I said some mean things I shouldn't have and you know what he did?”  
“He was sweet and understanding about it !”

“I hate when people do that.” Ward said.

“That’s not all I might have yelled at Danny too, I called him a crazy and said he needed help. Which wasn’t the first time actually.  
Still it wasn’t right for me to insult him like that.” Claire cast her eyes down. 

“Okay” Ward replied hesitantly. “How is that an insult. Last week he was moving all the furniture around in my office.  
Insisting that the Feng Shui was messed up. You should have heard the things I called him, yet you don't see me feeling guilty do you?”

Claire rolled her eyes and let out chuckle. 

“Tomorrow I am going to make it up to them. But right now I am not done with feeling sorry for myself yet.” Claire said determined.

“So what do you normally do when you don't patch everyone up, insult your friends and drown your sorrows?” Ward asked. 

“I work in my mom’s diner for now just until I figure out what to do.” She met Ward’s gaze,  
“it is a long story” Claire sighed softly as she was fidgeting with her empty glass.

Ward motioned the bartender. He came over and refilled the glasses.  
“Aren't they all.” Ward gave her a newly filled shot glass, “ Here is your penance, bottoms up.”  
Claire gratefully accepted the glass.  
“Did you hear their plan?” I told Luke it was risky and dangerous. But does he listen, no!”

“Exactly the same with Danny. You know he was in my office earlier trying to explain it to me.  
I told him it was a profoundly stupid idea and he could get himself killed. Then he tried to hug me. It was uncomfortable.”

Ward shakes his head for a moment and bit his lip. “Danny is more of an idiot then I thought with this whole superhero business.”  
Ward closed his eyes for a moment, cursing under his breath, then opened them, threw back the shot, and slammed the shot glass forcefully onto the table.  
“And I expect him back tomorrow for the annual shareholder's meeting.” He really doesn't want to piss me off anymore than he already has today!"  
Ward sounded angry but Claire could hear the worry masked underneath.  
She never quite understood the weird co-dependent relation he and Danny seemed to have. 

“I guess I am not always okay with it you know, that they are risking their lives like that.  
I understand but I am not okay with it.” Claire spoke softly.  
She tilted her glass to her mouth and, downed the rest of her drink, she briefly closed her eyes.

Blame it on the night the tension or whatever, Claire started laughing. 

“What's so funny?” Ward asked surprised.

“It's nothing.. it's just that you and Danny seem incapable of leaving each other alone.”  
A puzzled look came over his face as if he were processing every syllable of her words.  
He cleared his throat and then he shrugged. “Well someone has to try and talk some goddamn sense into him.”  
Claire raised her glass in a salute. “Id’say I’ll drink to that but honestly I’ll drink to just about anything.” 

“I am so done with this shit Ward” she sighed and put her hand through her hair.  
“It is a really stupid plan.”Claire said, her voice was full of worry. 

“They might pull it off though.” Ward said reassuringly yet fooling neither of them.

Claire nodded in agreement. She couldn't do anything right now to help her friends.  
But she could be here for Ward and not just as a drinking buddy.

“So you never did answer my question Ward. How are you doing?” 

"You look tired," Claire observed. "It's tough, being in charge of Rand, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," Ward agreed "I'm tired of it, Claire.”

He looked at Claire, searching her face for a hidden motive. She looked genuinely worried and caring even. But he couldn’t be sure.  
When was the last time someone asked him that and meant it. Apart from Joy (wherever she was now) and maybe Danny.  
Did he really look so tired. Maybe that was the reason why Danny was randomly bringing him cups of tea all the time. 

“I am fine,” he said faking a smile. 

Claire noticed his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. It must be tiring she thought.  
Still something had to be said. She was a medical professional it was her job, her lot in life, the cross she proudly and willingly bore.  
She recognized what she saw back then. The signs were there. She seriously doubted that Danny would have picked up on them. She just went with it. 

“So what about the pain medication?”

Ward’s eyes went almost humorously wide and he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.  
The bartender came back to refill their glasses.  
Ward curtly replied “Leave the bottle”. Claire waited until the bartender scurried away.

"Oh please, don't look so surprised," she informed him, "I might not look like much right now but I didn't get my nursing degree by sitting back and asking for it.  
You suffered blunt force trauma to the head, I gave you 15 stitches without anesthesia.  
When the paramedics took over you were quite adamant about refusing pain medication.  
You only settled for some ibuprofen and aspirin. All of which are opioid free. It wasn't hard to figure out.” 

"You're still a nurse … right?" Ward asked tentatively.  
"Yes, I am...and, patient confidentiality says that I can't tell anyone anything else.”  
She watched him, her eyes soft and concerned.

Ward tried to think of something to say instead he merely sat there, silent and almost embarrassingly stunned.  
There were a few things that surprised him and they all seemed to happen with her tonight.

"Well," she finally broke the tension, "Enough of the heavy. Pour me some more?"

Ward reached for the bottle and refilled their empty glasses. She took the glass as he extended it to her, she gave him a courteous nod, and took a sip.

“Well I am making progress.” Ward said as he slammed the now empty glass back down with more force than he intended.  
“I am clean.” he whispered softly but loud enough for her to hear. She met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“So tell me Claire how did you get involved with our Muppet house band. You have a story, I have the time.” Ward was desperate for a distraction.

“ You sure we could be here for a few hours?” Claire asked hesitantly. Ward gave her a nod.

Claire inhaled deeply and started; ”Once upon a time I worked at Metro General. Then one night I found a man severely beaten in a dumpster ..”

A few empty bottles and hours later….

“And now I am here drowning my sorrows.”

“Well your mom’s right you can't escape people like that.” Ward shrugged.

Claire’s heard her text alert going off. She reached for her phone. All clear it said.  
She showed Ward the message.  
“Told you so. ” The alcohol reddened his cheeks and slurred his speech ever so slightly. 

Claire let out a deep breath.  
He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and he let it blossom, cocking his head to one side as he saw a similar grin spread across Claire’s face.

They sat in silence for a moment. The bartender let them know it was closing time. 

“Thank you.” Claire said breaking the silence. 

"For what?"

“For being my friend tonight.”

“Wait did we just become friends.” Most definitely he was slurring now.

Claire took his hand in her hand, squeezing it for emphasis.“We’ll be best friends forever besides you already know too much.”

Ward chuckled and stood up from the bar stool swaying a bit.  
He reached for her jacket and held it out for her. She gratefully accepted.

‘Guess we should go” Ward said, “ We could do this again sometime maybe next week when there is a new evil threat to be defeated.’’  
He tried his best not to sound awkward. 

“Definitely,” Claire replied and she went in for a hug. Ward relaxed in her embrace.

...........................................

Ward’s phone was vibrating on his desk, he was one of the last people in the office again.  
He read the text. It was from Claire.  
It’s Wednesday… time to be a hero and rescue some wine trapped in a bottle.  
Ward smiled. He texted back, on my way.


End file.
